1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of textile fluid-treating apparatuses, and to the particular field of machines for treating textiles with combined operations, and most particularly to clothes washing machines.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the field of textile treating apparatuses, there are numerous designs for clothes washing machines and accessories therefor. Clothes are generally placed into such washing machines, washed, then rinsed, and then spin-dried. These machines generally have some sort of agitator to move the clothes in a desired manner to make the washing, rinsing and drying more efficient.
The spin dry cycle generally involves draining the wash tub of all water and then spinning the tub at a very high rate of speed with the agitator generally operating at a speed different from that of the tub. The spinning motion of the tub causes the clothes to move radially outward against the sides of the tub and then the centrifugal force squeezes the water out of the clothes.
This operation has worked well in the past. However, in recent times, the efficient use of energy has become more important. The inventor has discovered that the spin dry cycle of most presently available washing machines, while somewhat adequate, can be improved. This is especially evident when heavy clothes, such as jeans, or other heavy articles, such as towels, are washed. In many cases, these heavy articles are not dried as well as they could be during a spin dry cycle of a washing machine.
Because some articles are not dried as thoroughly as possible during the washing machine spin-dry cycle, such articles may require extra time in a dryer, or even repeated dryer cycles to fully dry them. This may be wasteful of energy. Furthermore, some articles that are washed in a washing machine are left in the machine for some time. If the articles are too wet, mildew may begin to form, which is not desirable. Still further, wet articles may not be as clean smelling as many people would like.
Therefore, there is a need for a clothes washing machine that has a spin dry cycle that has efficiency improved over the efficiency of presently available washing machine spin dry-cycles.
Many people who use washing machines have several tasks that they are performing simultaneously with the clothes washing/drying task. This situation creates a time management problem. These people do not want to waste time during the washing/drying task. In some instances, especially if the laundry load is heavy, the washing machine cycle is not completed in a timed relationship to a dryer cycle. This requires the user to wait for the dryer to complete its cycle before emptying the contents of the washer into the dryer. This wastes time.
Therefore, there is a need for a washing machine that can dry the clothes in an efficient manner so that it is more likely to complete its cycle in a better timed relationship to a dryer cycle.
Still further, many people having washing machines do not wish to purchase a new washing machine to take advantage of the latest technology associated with washing machines. However, energy saving is such an important consideration, everyone who can take advantage of an energy-saving device will want to have such a device.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory that can be retro-fit onto existing washing machines whereby such existing machines can take advantage of the savings associated with improved technology.